Broken Love Life Naruto Style
by KayEmBeewiggles
Summary: Sequel to Family Life Sasuke and Sakura have broken up for reasons unknown to anyone but themselves. Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata are closer than ever and have big news... naruhina sasusaku kakaanko
1. Broken

**A/N: ATTENTION READ FAMILY LIFE NARUTO STYLE FIRST this story will not make any sense if you don't. Go read it not then come back to this please. Thank You!!**

ALSO MAJOR OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

"Oh just who I don't want to talk to." Sakura muttered as she looked at the caller ID on her phone seeing it was Sasuke.

"Hello." She stated curtly after answering the damn thing and holding it up to her ear.

"Look, I didn't want to call just as much as I know you don't want me to but Naruto wanted me to remind you that the whole family is getting together tomorrow night for dinner." Sasuke sighed into the receiver of his phone.

"Well why didn't he just call me himself." Sakura really didn't have to ask, Naruto was sure if the two just talked to each other they would realize how much they loved each other and all would be well with the world when they got back together.

"He said he already called me and it was my turn and I quote 'on the phone tree'. Anyway you better come because Konohamaru really misses seeing you when the rest of us get together and you have some lame excuse to get out of it." He answered harshly then hung up before she could say anything. Calling her like that killed him, he really missed her and hearing so much loathing in her usually sweet voice was painful. The dark haired male just hung up his phone when it rang again.

"So did you tell her you're sorry and you miss her and you want her back and all that jazz?" Naruto asked his adoptive brother.

"No idiot. I gave her your message then got a bitchy response so I hung up." he growled.

"The message was an excuse to call her dumbass." Naruto growled rolling his eyes at Hinata who sat next to him on the couch of their small home.

"No shit." Sasuke chuckled at his brother's stupidity. "Listen Naruto you've got to understand that it's over for Sakura and I. Plain and simple." he sighed.

"I don't believe that Sasuke and neither does anyone else in the family." Naruto chimed.

"Yeah well tell Hinata I say hi, oh and could you two stop talking about Sakura and I." He accused.

"I don't know what your talking about." the blonde stated innocently before replying that he'd see him tomorrow in a sing-song voice.

Sakura sat on her bed looking through a photo album. It contained pictures starting from when her and Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and Tenten and Neji at the beach, to their graduation then their college life. For all of these things the two were a couple. But everything changed the month after their college graduation when they decided to go back to the Hyuuga's beach house for a little nostalgia. She really didn't want to think about that at the moment so she closed the album with a satisfying _thud_. Looking at the time Sakura reckoned if she was going to go to work tomorrow _and_ go see her family she'd need all the sleep she could get.

HONK HONK **(I picture Sasuke in a convertible don't ask why....**)

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I'm coming!" Naruto yelled as he walked down the sidewalk towards Sasuke's car, the two car pooled everyday seeing as they worked at the same school. Sasuke being the Highschool Biology teacher and Naruto being the gym/health instructor of a high paying K-12 Prep School. **(This is my made up school...so don't judge and also before I was homeschooled I attended a kindergarten through 12****th**** grade school so that's what I picture in my head...however it was by no means a prep school)**

"Hey idiot, if you hate mornings so much why they hell did you decide to become a teacher?" Sasuke chuckled even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Well because I love working with kids, and because if I wasn't a gym teacher I don't know what other job would let be burn of energy and play around all day like this one." He grinned rubbing the back of his head in an oh so Naruto like fashion. Sasuke smiled as he pulled out of Naruto and Hinata's driveway "Oh looky looky here who's coming down the street to pick up lil Ms. Hinata." the blonde pointed to a pink haired beauty driving Hinata's car which she had borrowed for the week because her's was being repaired and Naruto and Hinata tended to just use Naruto's car or car pool. Naruto smiled and waved enthusiastically at her while Sakura kept her eyes on the road and simply honked her recognition before turning into the driveway Sasuke's car had just left.

"She is _pissed_!!" Naruto whistled. "Can't you just apologize and get over it."

"Naruto do you even know why we broke up?" Sasuke sneered his mood quickly changing from good to pissy in .03 seconds.

"No but I know it's your fault so fix it." Naruto snapped back uncharacteristically.

"I would if I could idiot, and believe me I want to." Sasuke sighed. "But I'm pretty sure she doesn't and I'm not going to push her." The blonde could hear the tone of sadness in his adoptive brother's voice and decided he had been a nuisance about the subject enough and that maybe he was begging the wrong sibling to take action and he should just leave it up to fate.

"Hinata let's go!" Sakura moaned as she leaned against the doorway of her brother and his significant other's bedroom.

"I can't find my uniform!" Hinata moaned searching around topless in her room wearing a pair of jeans and her shoes.

"Just go like that I'm sure the old men filling their prescriptions today will love it." The pinkette laughed.

"Not funny." Hinata glared the best a sweet white eyed woman could.

"Where do you remember taking it off at?" Sakura asked having already been filled in that her spare shirts had had something spilled on them and were at the dry cleaners leaving Hinata with one shirt.

"Oh." Hinata smiled then skipped into the kitchen with Sakura after her. Hinata picked the shirt off of the lampshade in the corner of the living room and pulled it on.

"How did that...." Sakura started then thought better of it knowing how Naruto and Hinata went at it like rabbits and just merely rolled her eyes and headed out the door with Hinata close behind her. The two drove the short distance to the pharmacy they worked at in a comfortable silence before Sakura finally broke it.

"So, whose plan was it to have Sasuke call me last night?" she asked trying to keep any pain out of her voice.

"Oh please that just screams Naruto, I wouldn't do that to you even if for some reason you won't tell me why you and your boyfriend of almost six years broke up." Hinata stated in the calm tone she always spoke in when confronted with uncomfortable situations.

"You'll find out eventually Hinata, it's inevitable."

"Then why not just tell me now?"

"Because I'm still wishing it was all a bad dream and that I'll wake up from it soon." They drove in a now uncomfortable silence the rest of the way.

"Alright class that concludes today's lesson any questions." Sasuke spoke to his eighth hour class.

A auburn haired girl in the back of the room raised her hand.

"Yes Kanna?"

"Are you and Naruto really brothers Mr. Uchiha?" she asked.

"Not _bio_logically (class laughs at his pun **get it he teaches Bio....) **but we were adopted by the Hatake's the name on my birth certificate is Uchiha but on my license it's Uchiha-Hatake. And Naruto's says Uzumaki-Hatake and in case you were wondering the little boy who walks down here every Friday from the elementary wing is our little brother who was adopted by our family when we were sixteen. He was two at the time so in case you guys were thinking he's my son sorry to tell you this but I didn't have a kid at fourteen." they all laughed as Konohamaru picked that exact time to enter the room.

"Sasuke you left out Sakura, did you do that because you're mad at her." his little brother laughed.

"No she just didn't come up, and besides she's mad at me not the other way around." Sasuke winked at the eight year old.

"Alright now we've gotten a little bit off topic any questions that have to do with the assignment?" He asked the class was silent until a boy in the back asked in a rather loud voice who Sakura was.

"My adoptive sister, man you guys are nosy tonight," Sasuke muttered as the bell rang. "Have a good weekend you guys." He called after the kids as he gathered up his stuff.

Konohamaru came around and sat on his desk kicking his legs back and forth.

"So you ready for another Friday night dinner." Sasuke asked ruffling his kid brother's hair.

"Yeah," he grinned he missed having his siblings at home. "Do you think Sakura will be there this week." he asked his voice taking on a sad tone she had been canceling every week since July and only visited on her own, he really wanted her their with the whole family.

"I think she might actually show up this time bud. Now let's go get Naruto and head to mom and dad's house." Sasuke smiled as they walked towards the gym.

"I hope he showered." Konohamaru laughed scrunching up his nose.

"Me too buddy, me too."

"Hey did you bring a different shirt to wear for tonight, or do we need to go pick you up one." Sakura asked hoping they needed to go get one so she could stall a little bit longer.

"That I actually could find this morning, it was the uniform that was lost." Hinata smiled as the two went into the bathroom and changed out of their Rx labeled shirts.

"Alright let's go." Hinata cheered seeing as she loved getting together with Sakura's family. The two piled into the car and we're at the Hatake residence in a jiffy.

"Sakura, you're here." Konohamaru cheered as soon as the two woman walked in the door. He ran up to Sakura and hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Hey you." Sakura laughed as she hugged him back then bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"And what am I chopped liver?" Hinata questioned the boy before she got a hug of her own.

Naruto came into the foyer to greet them and poked Konohamaru in the side.

"You know I only allow a few guys to hug my wife..." Naruto quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"You said WIFE!!" Konohamaru cheered before running into the kitchen to tell everyone. Hinata rolled her eyes at Naruto and helped Sakura into the kitchen since she seemed to be frozen in shock.

"What's this about Hinata being your wife?" Kakashi asked staring at his 'eldest' son. (I'm saying eldest cuz they've been his parents the longest.)

"Well you guys remember when Hinata and I went away on that 'trip' right before the school year started, well we kind of eloped...."

"And when were you going to tell us?" Anko asked evenly with and eyebrow raise.

"Tonight actually but then someone spilled the beans." Hinata looked pointedly at her husband.

"Well I'd say welcome to the family Hina but you've been apart of it for far to long to say it now." Sakura laughed.

"Yay! Hina's my sister whooo!" Konohamaru cheered as the rest of the room smiled at the happy news. To Sakura's enormous relief the rest of the evening everyone was so distracted about Naruto and Hinata it was very easy to ignore the fact that Sasuke and Sakura had once been a rather serious item that no longer existed. That was until Sakura left the bathroom to discover Konohamaru and her parents had fallen asleep on the couch and her brother and sister in-law had taken off with Hinata's car.

"Sorry they said they thought it made more sense this way, since we live in the same apartment building and all." Sasuke muttered as they got into the car.

"Yeah it does." she muttered right back. The ride was uncomfortably quiet for the whole ride. Neither spoke a word until they were in the elevator and Sasuke was about the get off on his floor before he abruptly turned around.

"Do you still hate me, because I know I deserve it I really do, but if you do actually hate me then I might as well ride up to the roof and jump because I can't live with you hating me." He stated his hand keeping the doors from closing.

"I don't hate you Sasuke, I never did, disappointed yes but hate, no. And I'd really appreciate if you didn't kill yourself because even if I never fully forgive you or take you back I'm going to want you alive in the future. You understand I'm sure." she replied in a sullen tone not looking up from the elevator floor.

"I do, and Sakura you probably don't want to hear it but I love you, always have always will." and with that he let the elevator doors close and went on his way, while Sakura held herself together enough to make it to her bedroom and cry herself to sleep.

(Sakura's dream.......)

"_You did this on purpose, didn't you!" Sasuke slurred taking another swig of his beer._

"_Sasuke I can't believe you'd think I'd do something like that," She sobbed "and put that god damn beer down you've had enough. I'm sorry I even told you......"(__**don't mean to offend anyone I just thing it adds more to the swear with the 'god' in front of it.)**_

Sakura awoke with a start her clothes rumbled and dried tears on her cheeks, she really didn't know if she'd be able to do this or not.

**A/N; OMG the sequel to family life is finally getting some wheels....whatever the hell that means. Anyway I hope you guys liked this as much as you liked the first now I know some of you probably hate me for breaking them up but just trust that I have a good story planned out and I hope you can enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Now if you haven't taken my advice to read the first story you really should because I'm probably going to reference it a lot to yeah.....just READ IT!! LOL anyway luv everyone who waited for the sequel I tried to write one once and failed....and I just got the details for this worked out. TTYL ^_^**


	2. Fixed?

**WARNING: Major OOC don't like don't read!!!!**

Sasuke sat straight up in bed in a cold sweat. He had just relived the worst night of his life, the night he blamed Sakura for things she had no real control over in a drunken rage. He hated himself....but at the moment he wondered if it was happening again. Did Sakura dream about this last night as well, is that why he could hear here tossing and turning all night. (** if you haven't read the first story or haven't read it in awhile you'll be confused by this)** Sasuke looked at the clock and noticed the time it was five thirty, he could hear that Sakura was up walking around in the apartment directly above him, so he decided to get dressed and go talk to her.

When he arrived at her apartment door he lifted his hand to knock out of courtesy when he heard what sounded like someone collapsing from the inside of her apartment. Putting his polite act aside he pulled out the key to her apartment he had been given in case of emergencies and went in.

"Sakura." he called stepping into her apartment.

"Mnn.." he heard a low groan from the bathroom following her voice he rushed in to find her laying over the side of her bathtub/shower with the shower head pouring water down on her.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked turning the water off and wrapping her in one of her pink fluffy towels then picking her up to sit with him on the bathroom floor.

"Yeah, I just forgot that hot water can lower your blood pressure and make you faint." She muttered

"Oh, and you are so lucky you've seen me naked before or I would have screamed at you so hard..." she trailed of.

"Well it might have raised your blood pressure, at least." he chuckled. She couldn't help but smile at that, if she wasn't so ticked with him she could have kissed him.

"So, you made it in here way to fast for you to have been downstairs and heard me fall, why were you coming to see me?" she questioned and watched his face fall.

"I heard you tossing in turning all night and I was wondering if we were having the same dream again?" he asked looking at the floor.

"I probably was, we've almost always had that weird connection, I think we both just think about this stuff during the day and then our subconscious puts it into a dream, usually the same one or similar to one another's." she stated her eyes filling up as the tears started to well.

"Please don't cry," Sasuke practically begged turning her head so she was facing him and wiping them away. "I've already made you cry enough."

"Sasuke what are we going to do?" She nodded her head from side to side.

"Well I for one plan on stalking you until you finally get so sick of me that you'll either get a restraining order against me or marry me." he half smiled "But I don't know about you."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about...."

"I know I just really hate that I could ever hurt you like that, but Sakura you've got to know that I only said those things because I was drunk. I didn't mean any of it."

"Then where did it come from? I mean all those things had to be in your head somewhere!" she asked hurt and confused.

"Yeah they were in my head, but only as a memory, do you remember the girls at the beach that day who were trying to convince me you were just using me and to go out with them."

"Was one of them the same one I caught you with the next morning?" She sneered.

"Sakura I don't even remember doing anything with her, and trust me I never wanted to wake up next to anybody but you." Sakura looked at his face and she genuinely wanted to forgive him, but she wasn't sure if she could do that after what he had said and done.

_{Flashback to Hyuuga Beach House One month after graduation last night at the beach.}_

"_Alright, folks I say we celebrate our graduating college the good old fashioned way!" Naruto cheered pulling a few 40 oz bottles of Mickey's fine Malt liquor, from behind the log he was sitting on. _

"_Here here." Hinata cheered as they all sat on the beach wrapped in blankets around a fire._

_By the time the fire had burned down Sakura had watched all her friends become three sheets to the wind. She had to admit it was rather amusing watching the usually at least semi stoic Sasuke join Naruto in singing "Gay Bar" by Electric 6 as her and Hinata giggled or in Hinata's case drunken giggled/hiccuped. Not long after that Hinata and Naruto started making out rather viciously making the other two in attendance a little uncomfortable._

"_Let's go for a walk." Sasuke smiled crookedly as he pulled Sakura up from where she was seated on the sand. As they walked down by the water Sasuke started to sway while holding the rather large bottle of beer in his hand._

"_You are so wasted." Sakura giggled._

"_And you so aren't, I bet you could say the alphabet backwards and everything." he smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Why is that anyway, I didn't see you drink anything, are you turning into a goody two shoes on me?" he chuckled rather drunkenly._

"_No, I'll tell you later, let's just enjoy the night okay." She said taking his hand and pulling him over towards some rather large rocks that were getting splashed by the water and sitting on them._

"_Sakura you tell me everything, come on spit it out." he prodded. _

"_Fine." She declared before whispering something in his ear. When she pulled back she expected him to be less than happy, but not looking so much like he hated her._

"_You did this on purpose, didn't you!" Sasuke slurred taking another swig of his beer.__"Sasuke I can't believe you'd think I'd do something like that," She sobbed "and put that god damn beer down you've had enough. I'm sorry I even told you......"_

"_Why'd you do it Sakura, did you think I wouldn't be with you after we graduated if you didn't give me some reason to stay!?" He looked mad and spiteful. "Wow I thought I knew you but apparently your just some slu-..." he wasn't even allowed to finish that word before Sakura slapped him so hard he dropped the beer he was holding._

"_And I thought I knew you but apparently _I_ was wrong." She cried as she ran up the beach to the Hyuuga's house and went to a separate bedroom then the one she had been sharing with Sasuke._

_Sasuke sat on the beach alone and contemplating what he was going to do when a blonde he had met at the beach earlier that day sat next to him._

"_I saw what happened, is your face okay?" she asked touching his cheek lightly._

"_She's given me worse." he smiled sadly pointing to the scar on his shoulder as he pulled his shirt aside._

"_Here let's get you back to your friends house." The girl said helping him up and walking him up the slight hill to the beach house. He didn't remember anything after that._

_The next morning Sasuke awoke to Sakura yelling. "You bastard, I fucking hate you!!" by the time he was awake enough to realize the woman in the bed next to him wasn't Sakura, she was gone and he was left dumbfounded. _

_{end of flashback}_

"I deserve to be tied up and beaten," Sasuke stated. "Would you like to do the honors."

"Sasuke we dated for almost six years and I didn't know you had and S&M fetish." Sakura giggled as she stood up an stepped over Sasuke to get to her bedroom so she could get dressed for the day.

"What's this, did Sakura Haruno just make a joke?" Sasuke smirked. Following her and laying down on her bed.

"What do you think your doing Uchiha?" She asked as she got out her outfit for the day.

"Relaxing, while I wait for you to get ready I texted the now Mr. And Mrs. Uzumaki that I would be giving you a ride and they needed to find their own means of transport today." he chuckled as she whipped her towel at him.

"Your lack of puritan modesty is rather refreshing." he ogled her as she pulled on her underwear then her jeans then a normal t-shirt.

"Aren't you going to the hospital today?" he asked since she worked in the hospital pharmacy.

"Yes, but I'm just going for a check-up, Hinata's the one that has to work today." she replied as she ran a brush through her hair and started applying make-up. "Hey what were you and Naruto going to do today, since you school teachers have the weekends off."

"Paint ball." he smiled. Paint ball had been a favorite pass time of Naruto and Sasuke ever since they spilled paint on each other in highschool.

"Of course." Sakura smiled she and Hinata had gone the first time the boys had, and wanted to stay far away from it since, welts just weren't as good for bragging rights on pretty young females. Sakura stalked over to the bed and sat down next to a prone Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I know your genuinely sorry about everything that's happened so here's the deal. If you still want to I'm willing to give us another try." she smiled slightly "But I think we should take things slow okay find out if we're both sure this is what we want."

"Would it be to fast paced if I kissed you?" Sasuke asked trying to hide his smirk.

"Keep it at a kiss and we won't have any problems." Sakura giggled feeling some life going back into her as he sat up quickly, and planted one on her.

"That was NOT moving slow!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she lay naked in Sasuke's arms.

"Not my fault I do believe you're the one who pushed be back down onto the bed after I kissed you." he smiled

"Yeah well I've been celibate for like four months give me a break." she grumbled.

"So have I, and I didn't rip your clothes off, well not until you started with mine." this time he smirked, she really hated that smirk.

"Wipe the smirk off your face Uchiha. Now I need another shower and this time you are coming with me to make sure I don't faint and hit my head or anything. No hanky panky, got it." she stated in a clear curt tone.

"Yes ma'am."

"Let's go my appointment is at eight and I am not going to miss it because of you." she said pulling him towards the bathroom both not clad in anything but their birthday suits.

"Next thing you know there'll be a spider in there." Sasuke stated under his breath then groaned as she 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

SASUSAKUSASUSAKU

"Hinata's going to bring you home?" Sasuke asked as he pulled up to the hospital doors, Sakura had already said she didn't need him to come in with her. "Yep she only has to work until eleven today so I'll just chill out until she's done, then we're going shopping." Sakura smiled she felt good about this decision to take Sasuke back, it made one thing in her life better. "I'd kiss you goodbye but I think I'd just end up starting something I couldn't finish." she laughed as she opened the door and headed inside.

After Sakura's appointment she rushed down stairs to the Pharmacy with hopes of filling her own prescription. As soon as she was in the doorway she froze not a soul was in the Pharmacy except for Hinata who was swinger her prescription bag back and forth.

"Prenatal vitamins huh?" Hinata asked tossing them at Sakura who gulped. Great just great.

**A/N: for those who don't know prenatal vitamins are for PREGNANT woman. Yes you now no why they broke up, but seriously even if my boyfriend was Sasuke fricken Uchiha I don't think I'd allow him to speak to me like that after he knocked me up so I made it so Sakura didn't. Chillax their back together now, maybe for good, maybe not you'll just have to read and find out. Also don't think I'm going to update every couple days cuz I usually don't I just really wanted to get this out their so yeah......**

**Bonus (imaginary) points for those of you who can figure out all the times I mentioned something from Family Life. But seriously I'm curious to see how many people can point them out the one who get's the most will be declared the winner!!**


	3. Busted and Bruised

**Major OOC don't like don't read..................**

**Oh and the things I mentioned from Family Life in the last chapter were: Sakura and Sasuke having the same dream ch. 2**

**The paint war between Naruto and Sasuke ch. 6**

**Spider in the shower ch. 5**

**So the winner is nightmare wishes with two out of the three congrats, nightmare wishes now has a million (imaginary) bonus points YAY ^_^**

**If you would like to get some bonus points answer the trivia question in the A/N at the end, whomever has the most points at the end of the story wins. ^_^**

"Prenatal vitamins huh?" Hinata asked tossing them at Sakura who gulped. Great just great.

"I told you it was inevitable for you to find out." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but it seems you were hoping I wouldn't find out until you got fat." Hinata scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. But this whole thing with Sasuke has had me really depressed lately and I was just focusing on keeping myself healthy."

"So is that why you broke up? Because Sakura I know Sasuke, and he wouldn't care if you were pregnant, or did you leave him because he got you pregnant?" Hinata asked as she approached Sakura and placed a kind hand on her arm.

"No, but when I told him, he was drunk and lashed out at me with some stupid stuff some beach slut said to him and then the next morning I caught them in bed together when I was going to try and patch things up." Sakura clarified.

"So he slept with another woman that's why you broke up."

"Well he says he doesn't remember doing anything so I don't know. I think at first I was just hurt that after I whispered that I was pregnant into his ear he said all this stuff about it being my fault and I planned it." Sakura tried to contain her emotions and remind herself that Sasuke didn't mean any of it and still wanted to be with her. "I think after he sobered up though he remembered I was on the pill, which is 99.9% effective....to bad I had to have the 1 percent defective part." Sakura laughed.

"So are you and Sasuke back together. I mean I know he drove you to your appointment today." Hinata smiled.

"If you count having had sex with him this morning as 'back together' then yes." The pinkette air quoted.

"Finally." Hinata squealed hugging her friend. "So your okay now, your healthy?"

"And happy." Sakura nodded "Now, do you need help so maybe you can get out of work early so we can go do something fun."

"Far be it for me to be above excepting free help." the white eyed woman laughed.

"You know you really shouldn't drink anymore if your going to be such a dick." Naruto stated about a half hour after Sasuke had filled him in on why he and Sakura had broken up.

"Ow," Sasuke groaned as the paint balls Naruto kept firing hit him in the same spot in the stomach. "Is my punishment almost over?" he groaned.

"Fine it's over." Naruto grinned putting his paint ball gun down and sitting on a hay bail that was part of the paint ball course.

"Man, you knocked up my sister." Naruto seemed to have just realized what that entailed, shooting Sasuke, who was now walking towards him, once again.

"Hey you said my punishment was over, look." Sasuke lifted up his shirt showing one huge welt that had formed after he was hit by numerous paint balls.

"Ouch." Naruto laughed seeing as he was the one punishing Sasuke he hadn't been hit once.

"So are you going to get married?" he questioned in a sing song voice.

"Naruto I just got her to accept me as her boyfriend again I'm not going to push my luck."

VVVVVRRRRRRRR

"Sasuke, your butt's vibrating?" the blonde giggled as Sasuke took his cell out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yo......... Sure I just have to change my shirt then we'll be good to go." Sasuke smiled then hung up.

"You look bemused. That must have been Sakura." Naruto laughed.

"You don't even know what bemused means." the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Nope, but I know what it looks like." his brother laughed.

"Moving on, Sakura wants us to meet her and Hinata at a movie seeing as we haven't all hung out together in awhile." Sasuke informed the toe head as he made way towards his car.

"Sweet. I've missed our doubles." Naruto laughed heartily as he watched Sasuke take off his shirt and replace it with another one that he had in the car.

As they arrived at the movies they spotted the girls standing on the sidewalk laughing as some freshman ogled them.

"My stomach hurts, asshole." Sasuke complained as they got out of car which was now parked next to Hinata's vehicle.

"Don't be such a baby." Naruto laughed as the girls gave them questioning looks. "Sasu, over here filled me in on how much of a prat he was, so I punished him with my paint ball gun.

"Ooh I wanna see." Hinata cheered.

"I thought you girls thought welts were gross." Naruto asked.

"On us yeah, but their cool on other people." Sakura clarified.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed pulling his shirt up to show Hinata, who quickly flicked his welt with her index finger.

"Ow! What was that for?" he groaned.

"For being such an idiot, you know you shouldn't drink if you're gonna be such a jerk."

"That is almost exactly what I said babe." Naruto laughed putting an arm around his wife's waist and kissing her on the head. "Now what are we watching."

"Something stupid so we can throw popcorn at the screen." Sakura laughed as they started walking into the theater to get their tickets.

"Come on sour puss. I'll get you some sour patch kids to go with your attitude." Sakura laughed taking Sasuke hand and pulling him towards the refreshments and candy.

"I am not a sour puss." He argued "Although I would like some sour patch kids." he added after another sulk causing Sakura to laugh.

"You know you're a lot like those little candies you know?" She giggled.

"How?"

"First your sour." she said getting really close to him. "And then your sweet." she kissed him quickly and pulled back before he could respond.

"Well is their a candy called a Tease because that's what you'd be like." he smirked at her half assed attempt at a glare.

"No but there is one called a Mounds." She giggled as she did a quick shimmy before heading over towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Sasuke we've got to hide." Naruto said pulling him behind a cardboard cut out of some movie that was playing in the theater.

"And why is that?"

"Highschoolers." Naruto stated simply pointing to some of their students.

"Shit." Sasuke groaned.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked her 'siblings'

"Hiding." they said in unison.

"From?" Hinata asked.

"Our students." Sasuke pointed to a group standing at the entrance to a movie waiting for it to finish with the last showing.

"Oh come on you guys, seriously it's not like they're going to talk to you. Who wants to talk to their teacher on a Saturday." Hinata laughed.

"Hey we're cool teachers, they all LOVE us." Naruto defended as he and Sasuke were pulled out from behind the cut out by their respective 'lovers.'

"Fine but if we get stuck talking to them it's your fault." Sasuke sulked pointing at his girlfriend and his sister in law.

"Hey isn't that Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki?" They heard one kid ask from across the room.

"Yeah it is, see I told you they'd both have hot girlfriends." they heard another kid, this time a girl tell her friend.

"Actually she's my wife." Naruto said in a loud voice pointing to Hinata. "And their just my adoptive siblings." he chuckled pointing to Sasuke and Sakura earning a punch I the arm from both.

"Naruto shut up." Sakura fumed.

"But I saw Mr. Uchiha and her kiss by the candy and stuff."

"She's not my actual sister guys give me a break." Sasuke scoffed as he watched them all share a look.

"And thank god for that, and since when are you two and item again?" came a very familiar voice asked from behind them.

"Hi Kashi, and since this morning." Sakura smiled turning around to greet Kakashi, Anko and Konohamaru.

"What is everyone coming to the movies today?" Sasuke muttered under his breath earning an elbow in the side from Sakura.

"Sakura your not mad at Sasuke anymore?" Konohamaru asked running up to her and hugging her like he had the night before.

"Nope." she laughed. "What are you guys here to see anyway?" she asked ignoring Sasuke and Naruto's students who were pointing out that even their parents were attractive.

"Something about an animal that can talk, its really original." Kakashi grumbled sarcastically having watched his fair share of talking animal movies while Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were growing up.

"Oh no don't go there if you remind Naruto of poor little Gordy you'll never hear the end of it." Hinata laughed.

"Well sorry, but as an abandoned child it was hard for me to see a little pig being taken away from his mother." Naruto fake wiped a tear from his eye as his family did a communitive eye roll knowing that was a bunch of pardon my pun hogs wash.

"Wait I thought that was Babe?" Anko stated.

"In both the pigs family members get slaughtered....so there." Naruto huffed causing everyone else to laugh at his immaturity which was nothing new to them.

"You guys our movie's gonna start!" Konohamaru exclaimed pulling both his parents by the hand.

"Well I guess that means we've gotta go. See you Friday." Anko laughed as she and Kakashi let themselves be pulled around by the eight year old.

"The movies are exhausting." Sakura groaned leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"We haven't even sat down yet." Hinata giggled.

"Good idea let's go find our seats." the 'slightly' pregnant woman cheered at the idea of getting off her fee.

"Everyone have their ammo?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep." Everyone said together holding up their popcorn or a bag of skittles. The four headed to their seats and were delighted by the fact that they were sitting a couple rows back from Naruto and Sasuke's students.

"This should be fun." Naruto chuckled as the theater got dark and the movie started to play. The four sunk down in there seats as low as they could before they each took aim at a teenager and fired.

**A/N: Skittles are awesome for throwing at the movie theater when the movie turns out sucky.(it's even more fun when your targets,complete strangers, fight back.) Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter a smidgen or more if not keep it to yourself because really I didn't force you to read this. ^_^**

_**Family Life quiz question (get a million imaginary points for winning.): (don't cheat and look, that's kinda douche-baggy....I mean that in the nicest way possible)**_

_**What does Sakura accuse Kakashi of stealing, and who actually has them.**_

**_The winner will be chosen by whoever gets it right first by the time I update again, if I ever have a question like last time it will be whoever gets the most correct by the time I update._**


	4. Stormy

**A/N: I decided I needed to write some good ole' NaruHina....so here we go, it's inspired by the rain that is falling as I write this in the middle of the night, I hope it turns into a thunderstorm unlike some I LOVE them. ^_^**

**Also the winner of Family Life Trivia is.......*drum roll***

**Again nightmare wishes is the winner she now has 2 million (imaginary) Bonus points!!**

**The question will be at the bottom again.**

**The answer to the question was Sakura accused Kakashi but Naruto really had them. **

**Congrats on those who got it right you'll just have to be faster next time. ^_^**

"Ah." Hinata squealed as she curled up closer to Naruto, who of course was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the hell his wife was in.

FLASH

CLAP.

"Gagh." Hinata tried containing the noises of fear as to not wake Naruto but she couldn't help it, she really hated thunder storms and this one was a doozy.(how does one spell do-Z any way???)

"Wha?" Naruto asked disoriented, after he was awake enough Naruto realized what was going on, as some more lighting flashed outside the window.

"Hey baby, you okay?" he asked picking up the blanket so it went over his head like Hinata was doing.

"I will be once the storms over, I'm such a wuss." She sighed snuggling closer to him.

"I think it's cute." Naruto laughed as she made a little noise and buried her head in his neck.

"You shouldn't enjoy this as much as you do." Hinata's growl was muffled by his shoulder.

"Well look at it this way, it's like why guys take girls to horror movies, so they'll get scared and snuggle up to the guy they came with." he chuckled.

"That is so ridiculous, seeing as I sleep naked with you EVERY night." she smiled slightly.

"So that's doesn't mean just because you've done it so many times before that I want you to stop anytime soon." he smiled brushing a hair out of her face. "And right now you're snuggled against me, _naked_."

"You really are a perv.....ah." she squealed yet again pulling herself if at all possible closer to Naruto.

"Hold on a second." Naruto whispered getting out of bed and pulling on his boxers. He closed the curtains so she couldn't see the lightening flash and then went to his jeans pocket and pulled out his iPod. He picked a playlist Hinata had made for him as a joke, the list consisted of love songs. He walked over to his wife who was seeing what he was getting at, and gently placed the ear buds in each one of her ears.

"Now before I hit play here's what's gonna happen, I'm going to distract you until you fall asleep. Don't fight it, you're tired just close your eyes." He whispered huskily before he crawled back into bed, now without his boxers.

He hit play and set to work. First he kissed Hinata on the lips, then he moved on to cover her face with gentle barely felt kisses and moved down her neck, and then kissed each shoulder before movie down to kiss down her sternum, to above her bellybutton and then back up. He was just about to start his next form of distraction when Hinata ripped out the ear buds and discarded the iPod before she pushed Naruto on his back, all the while kissing him senseless. When she finally pulled away, Naruto was giving her a puzzled look.

"You can't just be all romantic with a girl and then not expect her to get horny." She giggled.

"Hinata you hate storms, I didn't think now would be the best time to do it."

"Yeah well, you wanted to distract me, so get to it." she giggled before kissing him and decided if this was how things were going to end up she definitely wanted it to storm more often.

**A/N: Short and sweet.......**

**Family Life Trivia Question:**

**What video game do Sasuke and Sakura play the afternoon Hinata told Naruto about her miscarriage.....bonus million points if you can tell me what game system it's on. ^_^**

NO CHEATING!!!!


	5. Kicked

**A/N: First off if you don't like how short an update is you can stop reading because when I update I'm finished when I'm finished. And I don't think I make you guys wait that long for updates do I? Thanks to those of you who don't** **complain about the length of certain updates, and leave nice comments they make me smile. ^_^ Sorry if I sound pissy I don't mean to be.**

**And the winner is.......**

**Devilkatkiller with the answer: Mortal Kombat and bonus-on the Sega Genesis **

**The scoring is now tied between nightmare wishes and devilkatkiller both have 2 million points**!!!

"I hate your alarm clock." Sasuke groaned turning of the wretched contraption as it buzzed telling them both to get their asses out of bed.

"And that's why I love it." Sakura giggled as she got up and started to get dressed. She and Sasuke decided they would shower the night before after they had gotten a little *cough cough* messy.

"Hey I just remembered something." Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Sakura asked not liking the look she was receiving.

"What are you doing today?" he asked with and amused look on his face.

"Hinata begged me a couple weeks ago to help her speak to a Biology class today about pharmaceuticals." She then realized why he asked what she was doing today.

"You mean we're speaking to _your _class."

"Yep." he grinned.

"You do realize they're going to have heard that we're dating from their classmates who saw us at the movie theater." she pointed out.

"Fuck."

Narutostylenarutostylenarutstylenarutostyle

"Wakey wakey Hina, it's time for me to take you to show and tell." Naruto laughed as he woke his wife up.

"Naruto you're not a student and I'm speaking to Sasuke's class anyway." she groaned she was still tired after being up the night before because of the storm and then later Naruto.

"Yes, but you won't be able to find his classroom without me." Hinata simply ignored him as she had come to find out was best in situations where he just wouldn't shut up.

"You're doing that thing where you ignore me aren't you?"

"Yes love, I am." she smiled hopping into the shower and closing the glass door in his face. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and started shaving.

Narutostylenarutostylenarutstylenarutostyle

"Why do you come to work so early." Sakura yawned from her spot on top of Sasuke's desk as she faced where the students would be sitting.

"So I can grade papers, here entertain yourself, it's about medications just mark the one's that are wrong." He handed her half of the papers he was grading.

"What am I your T.A.?" she grumbled then added smirking. "I always thought Teachers slept with their aides.

Sasuke just chuckled as he set to work marking his students papers.

They were just finishing up when the halls started to fill with students, Sasuke got up and opened his door to let the ones that where waiting outside in. Sakura tried to hide her smile as she heard some of the students whisper about her being the hot chick they saw Mr. Uchiha kiss at the theater.

"You guys please, it's not bring you're girlfriend to work day, she's one of the guest speakers I told you would be talking today." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The kids settled down to talk about something else, meanwhile Sakura reached down to pick up the pen she had placed on Sasuke's desk.

"Did you take my pen?" She asked.

"No."

"Then where is it."

"Notta clue...." he responded holding back a smile.

"Give it back I can see by the smug look on your face that you have it."

"But your's has a squishy thing for the fingers mine doesn't." he laughed holding it us and pinching the soft cushion on the pen with his fingers to accentuate his point.

"You know what happens when you take my things Uchiha." Sakura seethed pointing her index finger at him.

"Hurry Sasuke give her the pen back before she attacks." they heard the ever cheerful voice of Naruto.

"Here." Sasuke laughed tossing the pen to Sakura who caught it and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura smiled getting off of Sasuke's desk and walking over to her best friend/sister in law, and helping her with the small amount of medicine she had brought to show the students what they looked like.

"And she ignores her own flesh and blood." Naruto whines.

"Naruto we were adopted we're not flesh and blood." Sakura flicked his forehead rolling her eyes.

"It's a figure of speech don't take everything so literal."the blonde fake scolded. Sakura wasn't paying attention anyways as she turned towards Hinata.

"Hey did you bring and _vitamins_ I forgot to take mine this morning." Sakura asked.

"Let's see." Hinata walked over to Sasuke's desk and dug through all the pills she had brought. She found what she was looking for and handed a few to Sakura, who swiped Sasuke's water bottle so she could swallow the pills without much effort.

"If I get the swine flu...." he kidded walking up to her and taking the bottle.

"Well if your worried you can just stop kissing me then." She whispered as the bell rang and the rest of his students came in and found their seats. Some sat on the floor seeing as they had combined the first and eighth hour classes so Hinata and Sakura wouldn't have to hang around for the rest of the day.

"Hey guys quiet down." Sasuke addressed his class as his family members chuckled at him.

"Stop it guys you're making me blush." he laughed as he looked at them. "And why are you still here anyway?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I wanna watch my two best female friends, is that so wrong? Besides I don't have a class right now anyway." Naruto gave his grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Just be quiet okay." Sasuke admonished. "Now I'm going to sit in the back of the class with Mr. Uzumaki while these two talk about how the things we've learned about medications apply to their jobs as pharmacist.

Hinata and Sakura spent the next half hour talking to the students about what their job implied and how different medications can effect you differently at the end when Hinata asked if they had any questions almost everyone's hands went up.

Hinata randomly picked a kid in the front of the class.

"You seem smart, why are you married to our gym teacher?" The kid asked with a smirk. Sakura and Sasuke of course both thought this was hilarious and burst out laughing. The other kids in the room waited patiently for Hinata's reply. Hinata of course could have calmly stated that this was an inappropriate question and moved on but decided to have a little fun with it.

"Hello isn't it obvious, stamina." she stated in all seriousness before smiling and saying. "Next question." by this time Sakura had placed her head on Hinata's shoulder to stay upright during her laughing fit.

The kid then asked why Sakura found that so funny. The pinkette took a few deep breaths giggled a few more times and answered.

"Well one, any time Naruto get's made fun of I'm obligated to laugh and two, you just got Hinata to say something perverted in front of a highschool class which is very unlike her personality. Now was their anyone who had a question about what we actually were here to talk about not just about Hinata and I's personal lives?" Sakura questioned then called on the girl in the back who raised her hand.

"You're not gonna like give out birth control pills and condoms are you cause my mom will freak." she asked worried.

Before either woman could answer the question the heard in the back of the room Naruto who apparently thought he was whispering. "Even if they did doesn't mean they'll work eh Sasuke."

"Naruto you're an idiot." Sasuke muttered as the class turned and stared open mouth at him.

"I second that." Sakura sighed putting her face in her hands. Hinata calmly walked over to her husband and wacked him over the head.

"Ow, Hina what was that for."

"I think because you just told all of us that our teacher knocked his girlfriend up." the class clown laughed.

"Oh." Naruto smiled sheepishly as he was punched in the arm by the now glaring Uchiha.

Just then the bell rang and all the students groaned because they really wanted to see what Sakura would do to their gym teacher. When it was just the four of them alone in the room Naruto walked up to his sister cautiously.

"Alright Sakura just get if over with I know you hate me."

"Naruto, you're idiocy is of know fault of your own." she laughed evilly then helped Hinata gather up their things.

"I'll help Hina carry those to the car." Naruto said grabbing what Sakura was holding and rushing out the door after Hinata.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sasuke asked walking over to her.

"Nothing, I'm just going to make him think I'm coming up with a plan to torture him, which will actually be torture in itself." she giggled.

"I love you Sakura but you're creepy when your angry." he chuckled then swooped down and planted a long kiss on her lips.

"What would happen if someone walked in here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have any classes this hour, so we're good." he chuckled kissing her again.

"Ah but I have to get to work." Sakura laughed as he stood there a glare on his face. "Bye Sasuke." she laughed as she walked out of the room.

Later that day Konohamaru stormed into Sasuke's classroom and kicked him.

"Ow!! Why'd you do that!" Sasuke asked rubbing his shin.

"Because you got Sakura pregnant, I'm telling mom and dad." the boy huffed walking out of the room so he could catch his bus.

"Aw shit."Sasuke groaned, he knew Kakashi and Anko probably wouldn't have cared if he and Sakura told them but he wasn't sure how they would react now.

**a/n: This just reminded me of how my school (before I was home schooled...)always had people come in and talk to us in hopes that if somebody who wasn't our teacher told us maybe it'd sink in better.** **I'm to tired to think of a trivia question so anyone who reviews will get an automatic 1,000 (imaginary) bonus points. Thanks for reading guys ^_^**


	6. Oops

So I had a hilarous typo that I just fixed, it used to say "Sasuke got Sasuke" pregnant....thank you so much for pointing that out firestarrules500

"Mom, dad I'm home!" Konohamaru yelled dropping his things at the door and running into the living room where his parents usually were at this time of day.

"You won't believe what I heard today." he laughed as he plopped down between the two adults on the couch.

"What is it sweetie?" Anko asked.

"Sasuke got Sakura pregnant!" he said in one breath. Kakashi looked at Anko stunned.

"Did you know anything about this?" he asked calmly.

"No, I would have told you if I knew." she replied nodding her head back and forth in astonishment.

"They didn't tell me either Naruto let it slip while Hina and Sakura where talkin' in Sasuke's class and then one of his students asked how I felt about being an uncle....I'm not as stupid as everyone seems to think I am so I put it together." He laughed evilly and very Naruto-like.

"Well all be damned Anko....we're gonna be grandparents." Kakashi chuckled at the stunned look on his wife's face.

"Sakura are you here?" Sasuke called as he entered her apartment which the two had been spending most of their time in.

"In here." she called from the bedroom where she was changing into some sweats so she could lay around the house for the rest of the night.

"Bad news." Sasuke stated catching his breath as he walked in the room.

"What, are you okay, is Naruto?" Sakura asked concerned by the look on his face.

"Naruto's fine, I however might be killed because one of my students told Konohamaru that you were pregnant and he told me he was going to tell mom and dad." He sighed leaning against the doorframe.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed looking at her floor and thinking over their situation. "You know they aren't going to be mad about the pregnancy thing right?"

"I know but the fact that we didn't tell them ourselves will get Anko pissed. Let's just hope she is overwhelmed by the fact that she will be a grandmother and forget to be angry." Sasuke smiled unconvincingly as Sakura walked over to him and pressed herself against him giving him a kiss.

"Let's face it hon, we're screwed." she chuckled at his good old fashioned scowl.

The week flew by without Sakura and Sasuke realizing it until it was Friday night and time to go to their parents house for dinner.

"I don't want to go, let's call in sick." Sasuke whined as he watched Sakura get ready to leave.

"Sasuke I've already missed enough family dinners, we're going." She stated with finality before entering her closet looking for some shoes.

"Alright but if I get castrated it's your fault, you know how creepy our mother is when she's angry." The two shuttered at the memories of the few times they'd actually seen the woman pissed off.

"Sasuke I won't let anybody castrated you, that happens to be my favorite part of you." She chuckled.

"I knew you were just using me for my body," he smirked. "And I really don't care." he laughed as she smacked him lightly in the arm for insinuating that she was that shallow.

"Come on big guy time to face the music." She smiled pulling him out the door.

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the door to their parents house they were welcomed by Naruto and Hinata.

"I'm so sorry!!! Please forgive me." Naruto begged as the two approached them. "If at all necessary I will become a human shield and protect you from whatever wrath Anko let's out."

"It's fine Naruto we should have told them when we told you guys it's our own fault." Sakura sighed putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then taking a deep breath and entering the house.

"THEY'RE HERE!" The heard Konohamaru yell as they entered the foyer before stepping into the kitchen. When the four entered the family room they were stunned at first and then broke into laughter.

"What's so funny, ye youngin's?" Kakashi asked in the best old man voice from his place on a rocking chair where he was dressed to look just as old as he sounded with a corn cob pipe in his hand. (No frosty jokes please...lol).

"You." Naruto gasped between his laughter.

"Ah what'd you say sonny old Grandma is hard o' hearin'." Anko who was dressed similarly to her husband bellowed.

"Hm. If your this old now I'd hate to see what you look like when the kids in school." Sakura smiled looking down at her stomach. "So I take it you guys aren't mad about this whole thing?" She asked.

"What cha' think?" Kakashi said with a kind smile but still in the voice he had spoken in before.

"Can we stop acting now I'm sick of being an old dog." Konohamaru spoke up as the three that had dressed up for their roles took of the costumes that were on over their clothes.

"I love that Kakashi didn't even have to wear a gray wig." Sasuke chuckled.

"Silver my friend silver!" Kakashi defended himself as the rest of his family just laughed.

**a/n: sorry it's a short one guys but my stomach is killing me....I really wish the docs could figure out wtf is up. Anyway I will post trivia scores and such next post alright, and I will try for a longer one. ^_^**


	7. Showered

**Before we start with the story I just wanted 2 let u guys know what's up.....so I think in my last update's author's note I said my stomach was killing me and not two hours later I was puking my guts out....bleh....so I was sick for a week then I was trying to disinfect and clean up my room (which was **_**very**_** messy) and that took another week so sorry I haven't updated. **

_**Here are the trivia standings:**_

_**1) nightmarewishes with Two million one thousand points....(that sounds weird to me feel free to correct my wording if u wanna I'm sleepy....lol)**_

_**2) Devilkatkiller with two million points**_

_**3)Firestarrules500 with one million for pointing out a hilarous typo....**_**people please don't point out little errors in hopes of getting points cuz that will just piss me off. But that one made me laugh so they will get points. ^_^**

_**and everyone who reviewed chapter five before I posted chapter six get's an automatic 1,000 points and they are:**_

_**-Pouncy**_

_**-cherryblossomdream**_

_**-no tears left to cry **_

_**-TragedyDawl**_

(A lil time skip...not much so don't kill me)

"You know what you need Sakura?" Hinata smiled over at her friend who was fiddling with the Pharmacy's cash register trying hard not to hit anything with her large seven and a half month pregnant belly.

"A chair, my feet are killing me." Sakura said as she blew some air out of her mouth in hopes of getting her bangs out of her face without having to set anything down, it didn't work. Hinata laughed silently at her friend and placed a stool under her and helped lower her to it then she brushed her bangs out of her face and stuck them there with a paper clip that had been laying on the counter in front of the pinkette.

"What I was getting at is you need a baby shower." Hinata smiled excited about her idea.

"Who would we invite, I haven't seen any of my friends in forever and I'd feel bad that I only saw them because I wanted them to give me stuff."

"Oh boo hoo. I'm your sister-in-law and I am throwing you a damn baby shower and you will come and you will be pleasant and thank our friends for coming an apologize for being emo and not seeing them as much as you should have...." Hinata was about to continue into one of her rants when Sakura stood up and kissed her quick like one would their granny then sat back down.

"What the hell?" Hinata asked not really mad just curious.

"You were going off into one of your tirades and usually Naru is the only one who can stop you, with a kiss, and I thought if Naruto can do it so can I." Sakura laughed as her friend rolled her eyes.

"And I will be at the baby shower just tell me when and where once you have it all figured out of course."

"The thing is I already planned it and invited everyone. It's tomorrow, noon at my house, Naruto and Sasuke are going to go do something manly while we play stupid party games." Hinata smiled deviously.

"Well thanks for running it by me first." Sakura rolled her eyes turning back to the register trying to finish this day as quickly as possible, she was ready to go home and sleep.

Narustyelnarustylenarustylenarustyle

Sakura entered her apartment that night and smelled something, not bad but strange. She knew she had smelled if before she just couldn't put her finger on it until Sasuke upon hearing her arrival came out of the spare bedroom.

"Ah, paint is what I smelled." she laughed seeing as Sasuke had paint on his face and clothing. She had forgotten that Sasuke's school had been closed that day so he was going to finish painting the nursery, he had already moved all of his belongings into Sakura's apartment months ago and his apartment was now waiting to be occupied by the next person who came along looking for and a place to live.

"It's done, wanna to see it?" he asked grabbing her hand and guiding her to the room.

"Sasuke that is so cool." she smiled looking at how the walls were all sky blue with white paint over it in light swirly layers to look like clouds, Sasuke even got a little creative on a few and made shapes and animals in the clouds like you sometimes see just by looking at the sky.

"Why aren't you an art teacher again." she laughed kissing him on the cheek, he had always been artistic but he rarely ever used his talents unless he was bored or asked by pretty woman who now happen to be carrying his child.

"Biology is just my thing." he laughed as she gave a disgusted face.

"That's why I always cheated off of your paper." she smiled.

"And all it cost you was your dignity."

"Shut up perv. And hey why didn't you tell me Hinata was throwing me a baby shower tomorrow?" she asked as she lightly smacked his arm.

"Because Hina asked me not to and I love her like a sis but that woman scares the shit outta me when she is planning things and doesn't get her way. It's probably a good thing she and Naruto eloped, can you say 'bridezilla'."

"She wouldn't have been _that_ bad, maybe just a lil pissy." She finally conceded after Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

The next day Sakura awoke at eleven having been tossing and turning all night because she couldn't get comfortable with that damn belly of hers. Finally Sasuke got annoyed enough that he propped pillows and himself in such a position that she would be half laying down half sitting up against Sasuke and some pillows, so that they could both sleep in peace.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke whose face only relaxed into that really peaceful look as he slept. She decided since it only took him fifteen minutes to get ready that she'd let him sleep. She slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She made sure the water was a temperature she liked then she shed her pj's and got in.

"Ahhh." she screamed about two seconds later when she felt someone's arm go around her waist and a hand on her mouth.

"Sorry it's just me, I kinda figured you'd scream so I covered your mouth, I didn't want the neighbors to think I'm killing you or something." Sasuke laughed.

"You could have made your presence known when you got in the bathroom ya know." she hissed annoyed that he had scared her and was enjoying it so much.

"What fun is that?" he laughed as she whipped a bar of soap at him and missed.

"And here I was being nice and let you sleep." she huffed.

'Oh that's why you didn't wake me up." he smiled down at her which she hated and loved at the same time because damn it he was just so irresistible when he made that face. So she flicked water in his face to make him change it. He rolled his eyes at her then kissed her on top of her head as they both continued with their shower.

Sakura sat in Hinata's living room surrounded by all her old friends and of course her mother, the circle was Sakura, Anko, Tenten, Ino, Temari and then closing the circle next to Sakura was of course Hinata.

"You guys are to nice to me, thank you so much." she said to all her friends while they ate cake after she had opened all of her presents.

"Oh please, it's fun shopping for baby stuff." Temari stated with a wave of her hand.

"Yep sure is, everything's just so tiny and cute." Ino squealed earning a consecutive eye roll from the rest of the group.

"And now for our feature presentation....." Hinata said in a deep Mr. Moviefone kinda voice "JUNO!"

"What Hinata, I'm in my twenties not sixteen." Sakura groaned.

"Yes but it's the only good pregnancy movie I could think of." Hinata confessed as she put it in the dvd player and settled down with her friends to watch the flick, of course she and Sakura were saying the lines as Juno did because if they were going to be honest they'd seen the movie more than a few times.

Narustylenarustylenarustyle

"Naruto, this does not constitute as manly." Sasuke laughed as he watched his brother try on pants at one of the many stores at the mall.

"Well I was going to take you to a bar but no 'Mr. I'm not drinking until Sakura can again' made us leave but of course not before some drunken asshole spills his beer on me and we can't go to my house and I refuse to wear your f-ing pants so we had no other choice but to go get me new ones." Naruto growled annoyed that his plans had been ruined.

"Their let's go." Naruto stated after paying for the jeans and heading out to the car where he took his pants off replaced them with his new ones and put his old soggy ones in the bag.

"Where to now?" Sasuke asked as he got into the passengers seat.

"Anywhere but here because that old lady was checkin' out my ass while I changed and she's coming this way." Naruto said as he pealed outta the parking lot faster than you could say 'cougar'.

"Bow chicka wa wa...." Sasuke sang teasing his brother.

"Shut up Uchiha."

**A/N; Hope you liked it ^_^ If you see any major typos please let me know, thanx. **

**Trivia question worth a million points....true or false in Family Life I made Neji, Hinata's brother instead of her cousin.**


	8. Ended

**(Winners are at bottom of page this time....)**

**Warning OOC don't like don't read**

"Because I'm fat I'm fat you know it sha'moan..." Sakura sang along with the Weird Al spoof of 'I'm bad' which she just happen to be playing on her iHome while sitting in the living room eating her latest craving grape popsicles which prior to her pregnancy anything grape made her gage.

"This is pathetic." Hinata laughed entering her sister in law's apartment and setting down the one grocery bag she was carrying and went to sit next to Sakura.

"No, this is bed rest." she continued singing into her popsicle like it was a mic.

"I got the frozen waffles you wanted so much." Hinata informed smiling at the woman next to her.

"Thanks, I'm making Sasuke have them for supper with me along with vanilla pudding." she giggled evilly turning down her music.

"That sounds disgusting." Hinata wrinkled her nose to demonstrate just how gross she thought that was.

"Yeah well when you're pregnant you can pay me back by liking pickles and ice cream which for some reason people always say when they talk of weird cravings." Sakura pointed at Hinata with her popsicle before licking it.

"Hm, weird, oh and a lil FYI you're not going to have to wait long cuz guess who is expecting?"

"Not Angelina again...." Sakura laughed as she was gently pushed in the side. "But seriously that's great Hina, can I ask you something a little bit delicate though?"

"I'm guessing you want to know if I've been to the doctor and he said I'm healthy and as long as I take care of myself as directed I should be fine. My miscarriage in highschool was a freak occurrence." She answered as if quoting the doctor.

"Cool now let's celebrate by eating frozen desserts and picking baby names." Sakura smiled realizing she only had a week and a half before she was due to deliver and her and Sasuke where deadlocked on name ideas.

Fajkjdfladjslfksadjfl;adsjf;ldsajf;ldsajfk;sdjf;ls;a;dakf;sdaj;sfa

"Alright Sakura I'm heading home you sure you're comfortable enough until Sasuke get's here?" Hinata asked the semi-conscious woman who was laying on the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine, good night Hinata thanks for everything today." Sakura yawned closing her eyes.

"No prob." Hinata smiled heading out the apartment and home to her husband who she had yet to tell the news of her pregnancy.

Sasuke arrived home an hour or so after Hinata left, he had been helping Konohamaru with a project for school and it took longer than expected seeing as the two goofed around a little to much. The dark haired man couldn't help but smile as he spotted his sleeping girlfriend on the couch almost nine months pregnant. His smile quickly dissapeared as she groaned in her sleep a look of pain crossing her face before she woke up and practically screamed.

"Oh thank god you're here Sasuke!" she said between gasps as the pain subsided for now.

"Is it uh time?" Sasuke asked not even sure how to put the words.

"I think so, why don't you call the doctor while I time how long it is before the next one."

"Alright." Sasuke said heading towards the phone before backtracking to give her a quick kiss on the head. By the time Sasuke got off the phone Sakura had decided no matter what the doctor said she was going to the damn hospital and she was going now. She had her bag by the door and everything.

"I take it we're leaving." Sasuke stated more than asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder and putting an arm around Sakura as they headed out the door.

24 hours later Sakura had given birth to a baby boy weighing 7 pounds 11 ounces. **(That was how long it took my mommy to have me and my birth weight so yeah....)**

"Not fair." Sakura declared as she held her son after a long nap.

"What's not." Hinata whispered as to not wake Sasuke who hadn't had a chance to sleep until Sakura woke up.

"He doesn't even slightly resemble me. The only biological family I have looks like his FATHER." she hissed in a whisper in Sasuke direction.

"Sakura be quite it's not Sasuke's fault, let him sleep." Hinata scolded with a kind smile. "And did you seriously want your son to have pink hair?"

"Of course not but after all of that it'd be nice if he at least had my eyes, or my nose or something."

"Just be happy he's healthy." Sasuke yawned entering the conversation.

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Sakura smiled sheepishly in his direction.

"You didn't? Could have fooled me with the loud and angry use of the term FATHER." he repeated in exactly the same tone as her. He was obviously amused more than irritated.

"Now that I'm awake hand him over. You've held him for nine months." he jested causing Sakura to stick her tongue out at him, but handed over their son anyways.

"Your mommy is very immature, lil man I hope that's another thing of hers you don't get." he chuckled as Sakura lightly punched his arm which was easily reached from his seat on her hospital bed.

"Uncle Naruto has arrived with goodies from the vending machine." Naruto stated surprisingly quietly while entering the room.

"It's okay Naruto you can speak a little louder than that." Sakura smiled.

"But not much." Sasuke muttered picking on his brother.

"Rude much? Hey what are you guys naming him anyway?" Naruto asked recovering from the blow quickly as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Itachi." Sakura smiled at her child and his father. "Itachi Uchiha."

4 Years Later...............

"Get back here WEASEL!!" Sakura chased her small son around the house as he and his one year old sister ran away from her, naked.

"Why aren't you calling 'suna any names." the boy yelled back at his mother gleefully as he ran towards the door to go outside.

"Because Asuna isn't the one who picked up their little sister and ran off with her." Sakura growled rubbing the toe she just stubbed that had stopped her from being able to catch up with the small child. The boy just about made it to the door when his eyes went wide when he saw his way was blocked by a very tall dark figure..

"Uh Oh." Itachi sighed putting his little sister down while continuing to stare up at the man.

Asuna saw no fear in him apparently as she giggled and put her arms up to be held.

"DADDA!" she smiled kissing his cheek when he picked her up.

"Hey there little one." He smiled placing her on his hip before returning his attention to the little rascal next to him who was trying to slip out of sight.

"Itachi, where are your clothes?" he asked trying not to smile knowing that if he did it would piss Sakura off.

"With Mommy?" the black haired boy raised his eyebrows and smiled innocently.

"And where is mommy?" Sasuke asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" Sakura shouted grabbing Itachi and pulling his clothes on him faster than the boy could recover from his scare.

"Ah nuts." the boy groaned as he was placed on the floor of their entry way as he watched his father hand his sister over to his mommy so she could go put a diaper and clothes on her. Before Itachi could even think of running away he was picked up and placed on a kitchen counter so he and his father were eye to eye.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked again trying not to smile.

"'suna and I don't like wearin' our 'good' clothes but mommy said we had to wear them so we rebolted." he smiled at the big word he used.

"Do you mean revolted?" Sasuke asked this time smiling, he loved when his son picked up such big words at his young age.

"That's what I said re-bolted." the boy grinned as his dad tousled his hair.

"Buddy do you remember why you need to be wearing your good clothes?" Sasuke asked kindly.

"Nope."

"Well remember what day today is, that should help."

Itachi's eyes widened as he smiled. "IT'S FRIDAY WE GET TO GO TO GRANDMA AND GRANDPA'S AND SEE THE TWINS!" he cheered as it dawned on him how much he really wanted to wear clothes now.

"Well you also get to see your aunt and uncles and grandma and grandpa." Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah yeah them too." he giggled. "Can I go pack some toys?"

"Sure." Sasuke chuckled helping the boy off the counter before he ran into his room. Sasuke went to look for his wife who he really hadn't given a proper greeting yet.

He met her as she was leaving their daughters room and was quite surprised to be pushed against the hallway wall to have is lips assaulted.

"Well hello to you too." he smirked wiping a stray hair out of her face.

"Hi." she smiled. "Your kids are little shits." she laughed.

"Really I hadn't noticed."

"I like it when your home they behave." she sighed wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his shirt.

"Speaking of which where's Asuna?"

"Wrestling a teddy bear she pointed her chubby finger towards the door and said 'lef' I'm thinking it meant leave since she didn't run after me bawling." no sooner had she said that did a sound come from inside their daughter's room.

"Momma? Dadda? 'Tachi?" the little pink haired tike called for her family as she toddled out of the room. Then smiled showing her four teeth, when she saw her parents right there.

"Hi." she giggled with a wave earning an 'awww' from her parents who were about to pick her up when her brother came out of his room and did it instead.

"You called little sis." he smiled.

"'Tachi!" the girl smiled happy she could see all her family, she didn't like not knowing where one of them was.

"Alright munchkins, and husband, are we ready to head over to the grandparents house?"

"YEAH!!" Itachi cheered carrying his sister to the door this time actually making it outside since he was allowed.

When the family arrived at the Hatake residence they were greeted by Itachi's three year old twin cousins Saya and Takumi who were being watched by their 12 year old uncle Konohamaru.

"Hey guys." he greeted his siblings and other niece and nephew.

"Hey 'Hamaru." Sakura smiled as she let Asuna down to hug him.

"Everyone else is inside if you want to head in, I'll watch the rugrats."

"Cool, send them in if they misbehave." Sasuke said looking pointedly at his son before following his wife into the house.

"Hey guys." Anko greeted as they entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Yo." Kakashi waved in a signature manner.

Growl.....

"Naruto!" Hinata laughed as his stomach grumbled. "Are you ever not hungry."

"You'd think after knowing me for so long you all would have realized that I am a black hole that never fills." he grinned rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

"Alright let's call the kids in we'll eat a little earlier than usual." Anko stated as she got up to tell the kids to wash their hands. The kids ran into the house causing the volume to increase before they took their designated seats at the family table and chowed down. As one big unconventional family, just the way they liked it.

THE END

**A/N: If you have read my stories before you know that I like to end my stories before they get to drawn out and I felt that this was a good place to end it. Please no mean reviews just because you want the story to go on because I like how it ended and I don't mean to sound selfish but most of the time I write for myself and post them just for shits and giggles. I do hope you enjoyed it** **though and if not I didn't force you to read it so don't blame me.**

**WINNERS**

**Coming in first we have (drum roll please....)**

**NightmareWishes who fought hard to keep the title of first through this whole story congratulations you won with a total of three million one thousand points!!! Because you won you shall receive.......all bragging rights that you have an excellent memory when it came to two of my most loved stories. Good job my friend good job!!**

**And the runner up is.......Devilkatkiller with 2 million points, congratulations too.**

**Thank you all for playing ^_^**


End file.
